


A Few Screws

by Rod13369



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod13369/pseuds/Rod13369
Summary: Beckett drops off a little gift for Castle... Spoilers for 2.19 "Wrapped Up in Death"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Fanfiction.net on 6/4/10.

“That was such a cool exhibit!” Rick Castle smiled at his daughter’s enthusiasm as he followed her into their New York City apartment. At her insistence, they had renewed their visits to the New York History Museum to see the Mayan mummy exhibit. Rick had been sort of reluctant, especially given the fact that he’d recently been under the curse of the Mayan king displayed in said exhibit.

Alexis had learned her begging skills from the best (him), however, and so less than a week after the exhibit opened, Rick found himself back at the museum. Surprisingly, he’d enjoyed himself. Mr. Bentley had even given them an insider’s tour of the exhibit as a thank you for his and Beckett’s work several weeks previously. And Rick really enjoyed spending time with his daughter. It reminded him of when she’d been younger and trips to the museum had been a weekly occurrence, especially as his mother wasn’t with them.

“Welcome home darlings! How was the exhibit?”

_Speak of the devil_ , he thought to himself. “It was amazing,” Alexis informed her grandmother, who was obviously getting ready to head out for the evening.

“You weren’t cursed again, were you Richard?” Martha asked her son as she gathered Alexis in a hug.

“How many times do I have to tell you: I don’t believe in curses?” he replied. “And anyway, I’m not in any danger since I know how to lift the curse.”

Martha just rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Alexis. “Well I’m off! Chet and I are going to the movies. Don’t wait up!” She collected a kiss from Rick and made for the door. “Oh Rick, Kate stopped by and dropped something off for you.”

“WHAT?” Rick’s eyes widened. Kate hadn’t been over to his place since she moved into her new apartment a couple of days prior to the murder of the guy who’d discovered the mummy. “Where--”

“I put it on the counter. See you tomorrow!” With that, Martha closed the door behind her.

Rick practically ran for the kitchen area, where Alexis was gulping down a glass of orange juice. Sitting on the counter was a small cardboard box about two inches square. Alexis watched questioningly as he carefully opened it. Inside was a small square of paper with the following message:

            _There’s no such thing as curses, right?_

_-KB_

When he saw what was beneath the note, Rick burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Alexis asked. Still laughing, Rick tipped the box upside down in his hand.

Out fell several screws.


End file.
